twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FLittleBastard/Ultimate Impossible Twilight Sagas Trivia Questions
(To the Twilighters) If this is easy, then congratz. It will bo no longer impossible. Only Twilight and New Moon is all about movies except for Eclipse Remember, have to look very closely and remember about the movie or the book...... Twilight 1. What excuses does Edward said to Bella when she notices about his eyes changing colors? 2. At the baseball field, which two Cullens doesn't wear baseball caps? 3. Who am I? I didn't ask Bella to the prom. I gave Bella some tips about driving. My dad ask me to give Bella some of his messages. I violated the treaty. 4. Finish the line: You and Cullen, huh? It's just - I don't like it....... 5. What two extraordinary abilities does Edward demonstrated to Bella after he showed her his sparkling skins? 6. Which one of the Cullen member is the longest or oldest? 7. Who said this: This isn't just about you. It's about all of us. 8. In the school cafeteria, how many times is La Push has been mentioned by the Forks High School kids? 9. When Laurent warns Bella and Edward about James, what does he describe James's senses as? 10. What kind of Bella's artery has been severed with James's fight in the ballet studio? Only this part is not that hard. New Moon 1. Which werewolf has dark gray color? 2. Who directs New Moon? 3. What was Jacob's response to Edward when he said, "He thinks its me keeping you away."? 4. What was Jacob's first word to Bella in the movie? 5. What kind of animal has been mentioned at the school cafeteria when Bella finally joins with her friends? 6. What is Bella's final question to Edward when he dropped her off to her house? 7. Who said this: Damn it! This chick runs with vampires. 8. Finish the line: You're just not good for me..... 9. Who mistakenly told Edward that Bella killed herself? 10. What song is playing in the background when Bella almost drowns in the water? Eclipse 1. The book opens with a note to Bella from which character? 2. Whose car does Edward offer to help fix? 3. Charlie is worried about a murder spree in which city? 4. Who does Bella offer to help with their graduation announcements? 5. What's the new of the store where Bella works? 6. What is the problem with the girl that Quil is imprinted with? 7. What type of car does Jacob drive? 8. Which vampire expressed interest in Edward while the Cullens lived in Denali? 9. Which color does Alice say is Edward's favorite for Bella to wear? 10. Who is second in command of the wolf pack behind Sam? If you think this is easy, then you should quote, "This is way better than your mother." Just kidding. There would be a final trivia questions coming soon. After that, then there will be no longer a questions anymore. I should do something else. Feel free to post comments, or answer all of these questions (well u don't have to do them all), or compliment it. I'll be delighted and happy to respond your comments 8D Category:Blog posts